StarCraft
Sonic For Hire: StarCraft is the tenth episode of the fifth season of the Sonic For Hire series and is the sixty-second episode overall. In this episode, Sonic and Co. are hired to build marine colonies. Ridiculousness ensues. Plot On one of the many planets of Starcraft, Sonic and his friends are assisting the Space Marines in building their colonies. While Sonic doesn't see the point in living the experience in lieu of just playing it, Tails, who spends the episode incredibly optimistic, sees it as a breath of fresh deep space air(?) from their usual escapades. Upon hearing this, Sonic instructs Jim to smack Tails, which he does, albeit very weakly. A Space Marine thanks the group for their assistance, given the significant drop in crew numbers on account of the significant increase in Zerg assimilations. Eggman interprets these big words as synonyms for "awesome handjobs", at least until the Marine mentions that Zergs are actually murderous aliens that steal the DNA of whatever they kill, at which point Eggman bids his friends goodnight and runs for his life. One clock wipe later, Sonic is reasonably convinced that Eggman has been murdered and prepared to get back to work, when he gets a text from Eggman telling him to "bounce" (leave), mentioning that there is an epic party and not to tell anyone. Sonic feigns missing Eggman and wishing he could be there, and excuses himself to go search for him. Tails warns Sonic that it may not be the best idea to go out on a planet filled with murderous aliens alone, so Jim weakly smacks him again. Another clock wipe later, Tails is hard at work moving girders while Jim and the Space Marine are getting concerned on where Sonic and Eggman are. The Space Marine receives a text from Eggman, instructing him to join the party, bring Jim, and leave Tails. The Space Marine excuses himself to take care of "space emergency" that he needs Jim's help to take care of it. Tails is told to stay back at the construction zone to hold up a clearly stable wall. Hours later, Tails still believes that he is doing good and is feeling sorry that everyone has been eaten/tortured by the Zergs. Ironically, the Zergs turn out to be awesome partiers . However, they appear to be sporting Eggman's trademark mustache, socks, and underwear. Eggman explains that the Zergs jumped him, stole his DNA, and soon began to deep fry pizzas and chug space beers. The only downside is that their vocabulary solely consists of the words "Eggman rush", driving Space Marine to shoot them all. After the Lowbrow screen, Tails is still seen holding up the wall in the dead of night, mentioning that he needs to take a dump. Character Appearances *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Doctor Eggman *Earthworm Jim *Space Marine *Zergs Video File:Sonic For Hire - StarCraft Trivia * This episode may take place after "Shadow", as Sonic mentions the possibility of playing a video game involving building marine colonies, in lieu of building actual marine colonies, possibly referencing the Xbox 360 that Shadow stole and Sonic powered up with the Chaos Emeralds in said episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5